


Kittens

by PhoenixstarKina



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Cute, Do not trust Vector to name things, Durbe cries because they find kittens in a box, Fluff, Gen, Kittens, M/M, NO KITTENS ARE HARMED, Other, Rio and Astral are scared of cats but working on that, Same though I would too, Seriously Durbe and Iris cry and he loses it, Shark is WEAK, mild Kite/Chris and Yuma/Astral/Trey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixstarKina/pseuds/PhoenixstarKina
Summary: He knew he shouldn’t. Rio was scared of cats, though Cathy was helping her get over that slowly. He didn’t want to antagonize Rio.But the mansion was huge… and her room was in the other wing of the mansion with Mizael’s…“What is it, Nasch?” Durbe tilted his head just as the kitten in Shark’s hands meowed, tilting its head the same way.How could he say no?
Relationships: Durbe/Kamishiro Ryouga
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with this ship doing cute shit. Including their daughter cause they all need some happy.
> 
> Note: No kittens were hurt in the making of this fic. This is a HAPPY FIC. This fic is SAFE DO NOT WORRY.

Shark did not expect to come into his room to find Durbe and Iris crying.

It was Friday, and for once everything seemed peaceful in the mansion. Most of the others in their large group were outside relaxing or getting work done, which was why Shark had headed inside when he realized his fiancé and their daughter were nowhere to be found.

So to find them crying in his bedroom had been alarming.

“Durbe? Iris? What happened?” Shark hurried inside, missing the box at the end of the bed as he lifted Iris up, bouncing her on his hip as he wrapped one arm around Durbe. “What’s wrong?”

Iris sniffled, hugging Shark and burying her head in the crook of his shoulder. “I-It’s nothing Nasch.” Durbe took off his glasses, wiping his eyes. “I promise, we’re okay.” He gave Shark a soft smile.

“You two crying isn’t okay.” Shark pointed out. “Who said something wrong? Who’s butt am I kicking? Was it Alito again?”

Durbe shook his head, eyes drifting over to the box. A look Shark didn’t catch. “H-How about you hand Iris back to me and c-can you get us some towels?”

“Towels?” Shark echoed, not protesting as Durbe took Iris into his arms. “Yeah… gonna have a bath to relax? Looks like you two could use it.” He said softly, kissing Durbe’s forehead.

He wanted to help them, but Iris didn’t seem to be in any distress. Shark wasn’t sure what was going on. Had it been a nightmare? Durbe did say he was going to get Iris to take a nap, she hadn’t slept well the night before. Or had someone said something to them? He knew tempers had been a bit high with finals for school and the dueling circuit coming up. It seemed like no one was prepared for any of them and were more than willing to take it out on each other sometimes.

But he thought the study sessions Kite offered everyone had helped to calm them down, and Quattro was the only one dueling in the tournament…

“Just take it easy, okay? I’ll be right back.”

He would figure out what was going on.

~`~`~`~`~

Before getting the towels, he headed downstairs. “Alright, which one of you idiots made Durbe and Iris cry?!” He demanded, seeing everyone gathered in the yard.

“Iris is crying?” Girag blinked in surprise. “It wasn’t me!”

“I’ve been here the entire time!” Alito was quick to say. “Ask Tori and Rio, I was helping them study!”

Vector looked up from his book with a grimace. “Durbe cries at the smallest thing so don’t go accusing me this time. I got an alibi.”

Shark crossed his arms. “Sure. I’m just supposed to believe they’re _both_ crying for no reason?”

Rio looked over at her brother. “No one here made them cry as far as I know.” She said to Shark. “I did see Durbe carrying in a box of something though, he looked upset with it…”

“Hey, Rio’s right.” Trey nodded. “I remember him carrying a box and Iris was with him. Think it was something in the box?”

Quattro grimaced. “Don’t think it was blackmail or anything? Shark, did you see a box with them?”

Shark hummed, shaking his head. “I didn’t… I’ll ask I guess.” He murmured. “But if any of you are lying, I’ll kick your asses!”

Rio and Trey shared a look as Shark headed back inside. “Think we should’ve told him what’s in the box?” Trey asked her.

“Let me live with the hope that if he doesn’t know about them, Durbe won’t keep them.” Rio pleaded. “Bad enough Quattro’s words were enough to get him looking for the box."

~`~`~`~`~

Shark made sure to grab the towels for Durbe and Iris before heading back upstairs. A box, Rio and Trey both had seen Durbe carrying a box and looking upset.

What could’ve been in a box that would make him upset? Was it something from their past? He knew Kite and his family had been looking for relics from their pasts for the Barians, anything that could give insight as to what truly happened and what Don Thousand made them think had happened.

Had Iris found out what happened to her? The thought made Shark nearly trip up the stairs. They were so careful, not wanting her to know. She didn’t seem to recall how she had died and Shark wanted to keep it that way, at least until she was older. He didn’t want her to go through the pain of remembering it like they had.

He could remember exactly how she and Durbe had died. Shark wanted to spare Iris that knowledge.

The closer he got to their room, the more he realized he couldn’t hear them crying but instead… laughing? Shark blinked, hearing water running in the bathroom attached to the master bedroom. (He and Rio had argued over who got the room, Rio eventually relenting when Shark pointed out that it had another bedroom attached to it, perfect for Iris while she was still so young and him and Durbe wanting to keep a close eye on her.)

“Be careful Iris. They don’t like water so let me hold them.”

“Okay Papa!”

 _They_? Shark grew even more confused, heading towards the bathroom with the towels.

He paused when an almost inaudible meow came from the doorway. Shark blinked, gray eyes blinking back at him, belonging to a tiny black and white body…

“Kittens?”

Shark’s quiet question caught Durbe and Iris’s attention. Inside the bathroom, Durbe stood at the sink, the basin of it filled with warm water and a little silver tabby kitten in his hands. “You’re back! Can you bring number four back over here? He keeps escaping.”

“…Four?” Shark’s eyes stayed glued on the kitten in the doorway as Iris hurried over to pick him up instead. “Four kittens?”

Durbe smiled sheepishly. “Actually… six. We numbered them for now, it makes it easier and I didn’t want to give them names until you knew about them and…” He trailed off, looking softly at the kitten in his hands. “I was going to ask if our friends wanted to keep one or two?”

Oh Shark knew that tone. He smirked, bringing in the towels and setting them on the counter. “Uh-huh. So you got one through six, and were going to ask our friends if they wanted a kitten? Would those friends happen to be me, you, Alito, Girag, Mizael, and Vector?” He teased, looking into the box.

There was a silver tabby, the black and white escapee, a solid gray, another black and white, a gray and white, and finally a pure white kitten. Shark picked up the solid gray one, holding it up as Durbe looked at him.

He knew he shouldn’t. Rio was scared of cats, though Cathy was helping her get over that slowly. He didn’t want to antagonize Rio.

But the mansion was huge… and her room was in the other wing of the mansion with Mizael’s…

“What is it, Nasch?” Durbe tilted his head just as the kitten in Shark’s hands meowed, tilting its head the same way.

_How could he say no?_

“So, you two were crying over kittens?” Shark asked, holding the kitten close as Durbe began to bathe the silver one.

“Yeah.” Durbe looked slightly embarrassed. “I was bringing Iris home from school, and I heard meowing on the side of the road. There was a box there and… someone had just left them there, Nasch.” He wiped his eyes on his arm, having given up on his glasses for the evening. “How could someone do that? They look old enough to be without their mother but… that doesn’t mean they should be left in a box on the side of a busy road!”

“They were so scared daddy!” Iris cried, hugging the fourth kitten. “We had to bring them home. I know Auntie Rio doesn’t like cats, but we can keep them in my room! Or ask Uncle Yuma or Uncle Kite to take them!”

Shark was certain Kite would be as unable to say no to the kittens as he was, especially if Hart saw the cute things. He began to pet the kitten in his hands absentmindedly while watching Durbe give the the other five a bath, Iris drying them off once they were done and putting them back in the box. Shark walked over with the gray kitten, chuckling as it began to meow at him as he gently put him in the water.

“Oh shush. How can a brave kitten of Poseidon be afraid of a little water?” He teased, being careful to not get water in the kitten’s ears even as it flailed around.

He missed Durbe’s soft smile and Iris’s grin as they watched him bathe the kitten.

“There, see? You can even touch the bottom.” Shark smiled as the kitten stopped fussing, sitting in the shallow water and meowing up at him. “I know. So traumatizing that you’re now so clean. How dare I wash all the dirt off of such a strong knight?”

Shark blushed slightly as Durbe coughed, handing him a towel and trying to hide his grin. “Nasch.” He said simply.

“…This one is Dumon. Brave warrior of Atlantis.” Shark said in defense, wrapping the kitten up to dry it.

“Okay one, that name was a joke and I’m killing Alito for it. Two, you cannot prove our kingdom became Atlantis.” Durbe laughed. “And three, why are you naming a kitten after _me_?”

“I dunno Durbe, why am I naming a gray kitten with gray eyes after you?” Shark grinned at his fiancé, holding up the wrapped bundle. “You two look like twins!”

Iris giggled watching her parents and the little kitten. “Does this mean we get to keep him? And the others?” She asked hopefully.

Shark smiled at their daughter. “We can keep _two_ , Iris. But there’s no way we can keep six. As much as I like to joke with Rio, I won’t subject her to six kittens. We’ll have to see if the others can take them. If not, we can ask around school or maybe Yuma’s sister might know people who want a kitten or two.” He wouldn’t make little Dumon live in a big mansion on his own, especially since Iris seemed attached to the one they had labeled four.

“Come on. Let’s get these guys back in the box and call the others in.” Shark said, putting Dumon down. “Maybe we can find them homes easily.”

~`~`~`~`~

“We are _not_ adopting all four, Kite. We both work too much to handle that.”

Shark couldn’t hide his look of amusement as he saw Kite with all four remaining kittens on his lap in the middle of the floor. He had thought Hart would be the one trying to convince Kite and Chris to get a kitten or two.

Instead, he had discovered Kite’s second weakness, besides his brother of course. Kittens. The silver tabby was pawing at the zipper of his coat, while the gray and white one was more interested in his deck holder on his left side. And Kite, while petting the other black and white one, was looking up at Chris with hopeful eyes, ones that Hart was mimicking as he looked between Chris and the kittens.

“Kite. _No._ ” Chris shook his head. “Besides, isn’t your father allergic?”

“All the more reason to take in the scraps.” Quattro laughed, lifting the gray and white one up by it’s scruff. The kitten hissed before settling down as Quattro looked at it. “You know what, I’ll make it easy for you Quinton. I’m taking this one.” He smirked, getting it settled into the crook of his arm and looking at Shark.

“That okay with the Princess?” He nodded towards Iris, who was playing with…

Shark looked from Iris and the kitten, back to Quattro. “She nicknamed the kitten Four, by the way.” He replied with a smirk of his own.

“She what? Hold on, Iris swap me kittens. Four is my entire thing! Or swap names, what’s this one?”

“Five.” Iris smiled, holding up a string for Four to play with.

“ _Please_ trade me kitten nicknames!”

Chris sighed, accepting the silver kitten when Kite held it up to him as Trey took the other black and white kitten, showing him to Yuma and Astral. “See Astral? Nothing to worry about! Kittens are adorable.” Trey smiled, petting the purring kitten.

“They’re rather strange…” Astral blinked, looking at the fluffy thing in Trey’s arms. “Are you certain they do not hunt blue ghosts?”

Trey looked over at Yuma, who smiled sheepishly back at him. “ _That’s_ why he’s afraid of cats?! Yuma!”

“Alright, we can keep _one_ of them.” Chris sighed, smiling softly at the silver tabby in his hands. “Hello little one, you’re quite small… we’ll have to kitten-proof the labs. Or better yet, until she’s older, confine her to just the apartment.”

“Okay!” Hart agreed immediately. “I can keep her out of the lab. I promise, Chris!”

Shark watched the last kitten carefully. The white one didn’t seem to care what was going on around it, wandering off of Kite’s lap. She looked around, blue eyes scanning the room until they landed on someone away from the crowd.

He tensed as she walked over to Vector, who looked down at her as well. Vector rolled his eyes. “Go away you little rodent.” He said, blinking when the kitten sat down. “Hey, I said go away. Go bother someone else. Scoot, shoo, _leave_.”

The kitten didn’t even look up at him, focused more on Vector’s boots. Shark tensed more. If Vector even _thought_ of harming the kitten…

The other Barian suddenly giving a loud clap startled him into almost dropping Dumon. Everyone else looked over at Vector as well, finally noticing the kitten as he lifted it up by its scruff.

“You know scrap, kittens aren’t supposed to be blind, deaf, or dumb at your age.” Vector smirked. “But you’re as deaf as a dead body.”

“Oh… white cats with blue eyes are typically deaf…” Trey whispered.

Shark hadn’t known that. But it would explain why the white one had been so quiet, until bath time, when she had been the loudest.

And speaking of loud, the kitten gave off a loud yowl of protest at being held by her scruff. The sound only made Vector laugh as he put her in his hand, holding her up. “I like you, Murder Disaster Kitty.”

“ _No._ ” Came the immediate reply from everyone.

“You can keep the cat if you name her _anything better_.” Shark glared at Vector. “Do you even like cats?”

“They’re better than humans. Or Barians for that matter.” Vector pointed out. “And I bet I was the only one to notice she was deaf. She needs someone who is observant. And doesn’t look like a walking purple disaster like you, Naschy.” He smirked, holding the kitten close. “Little Dis gets to stay with me!”

Durbe sighed, turning his head to rest his forehead on Shark’s shoulder. “Guess we’re keeping three kittens at the mansion after all.”

Shark groaned. Keeping the kittens, he liked the idea. And the other three were in good hands. But… he wasn’t so sure about letting Vector keep number Six.

He refused to call the poor thing _Murder Disaster Kitty_.

**Author's Note:**

> No one trust Vector to name things


End file.
